Phantom in my Mind
by life as a demigod
Summary: This is what happened to Mina Grimm after Fable. There will be some of my own characters and more… The chapters are named after a song from the Phantom of the Opera. What will happen to Mina during the quests? Will she be able to complete them? But most importantly will Mina ever love again? Rated T just in case… I know I'm weird.
1. Chapter 1

**Yay (571 words) as you can tell this is from a whole other topic but if you know this series please review and give tips. The title of these chapters are from the Phantom of the Opera.**

Chapter 1: In sleep he sang to me

After the Loss of Jared I was trying the fall asleep but every time I even looked at the Grimoire it made me tear up because of the memories we made. He even almost told me he loved me. And I promised myself after what happened I would make Teague pay. Although he had a part of him that I loved I hoped I wouldn't be tempted by the monster that took Jared away from me.

Tears we're flowing I couldn't bring myself to stop, that I could handle this, but I knew I couldn't. I never could be after what happened. I calmed down enough the steal some food from the kitchen because I most likely be pulling an all-nighter. It was my fault and there was nothing I could do about it.

As I turned the corner into the kitchen I ran into a familiar little boy. "Charlie what are you doing up? It's late." He started signing and asking me the same thing.

"I..." I didn't even finish the sentence before I started tearing up. And Charlie being who is is hugged me like there was no tomorrow. He knew I was going through a lot and couldn't help me much but, when he did I felt loved. The hole in my heart barely stopped growing.

"Okay lil' bud get some sleep and I'll see you tomorrow." I released him from the hug and grabbed his shoulders then pushed him up the stairs. My comfort was gone and the void became a void again. I walked up the stairs, closed the door, put the food on my bed, grabbed the Grimoire and got cozy then started to drift off to sleep.

A short while later, while being half asleep, I heard a soft melody and a male voice singing apparently to me, though I did not realize. A cool breeze flowed through the room. My bay window was open and the unknown man was there. I heard a song but it was unrecognizable it went

 _I wrote your name in the sky_

 _but the wind blew it away_

 _I wrote your name in the sand_

 _but the waves washed it away_

 _I wrote your name in my heart_

 _and forever your name will stay..._

That seemed to be most of it besides the humming to get the song along. I felt like it was made for me **(Author's Note, AN: I did not make up this poem or lyrics)**. I fell right back asleep and woke back bright and early in time for school.

I couldn't help thinking that was Jared and if he was singing to me. He had some secrets I still don't know. Maybe that was one of them, maybe he could sing.

Time flew and I realized I was at school with my backpack on my back and some of my pop tart in my hand. I said my goodbye to my mom who had driven me to school. If I could think about something and time pasted by so quickly maybe today will be okay... I immediately regretted that thought as Savannah pushed her way past me saying "Eww Grimey could you get out of the way so actual important people could get through." Then she turned to her new friend, that must have just moved in, and made a snide remark giggled and was on her way. "Great" Mina thought "Just great."

 **So...Who do you think was singing to her I'm not the greatest at transitions but I'll work on it. I will continue the other book but I'm "expanding my horizons" so to speak. Thanks for reading BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: In dreams he came**

 **This is a longer chapter with 1,323 words. And two pages. Now the review.**

 **The first review award goes to CoffeeKake**

 **CoffeeKake: Yeah maybe but you have to find out. It's later in the chapter. I know the chapter was short so I made a longer one just for you (maybe). Thanks for being the first review. Aww you're so nice :D**

 **Now on with the story**

School was ever so boring. At least at lunch I didn't have to deal with the awkwardness between Brody and I anymore. Though I could feel someone's eyes burning into the back of my head. I turned around and saw a fairly nice looking boy with light brown hair and bight green eyes. Very muscular and naturally tanned.

"Mina...Mina...Mina! Stop making goo goo eyes." Nan called. I was not making eyes at him. Was I? Nix started laughing, along with Ever who at first was stealing fries from my plate.

"Yeah, what do you want?" I turned to face my best friend.

"I was trying to tell you about the new model that just arrived in town and apparently going to school here, but it turns out you already started falling for him." Nan joked.

"Sure thing." My mind didn't even bother to put together what she said.

"Is something wrong?" I opened my mouth to tell her everything was fine, but closed it when she shushed me. "Wait don't tell me you're angry...no...sad...sorta...Nope I got it you're heartbroken. Hold up did you have a boyfriend that I didn't know about!" Nan's voice echoed through the cafeteria. Some people didn't even bother looking over but the popular table looked over. Ever looked at me, raised an eyebrow, then snorted.

"Grimey had a boyfriend. I find that hard to believe." I figured out who said it right away and glared daggers at Savannah. I turned right back around to then talk to Nan.

"Nan keep it down I'll tell you about it later." I whispered trying to convince her to stay quiet.

"Oh so there was something!" Nan teased making sure everybody heard. By now Mina looked around to see how many people were looking and she was surprised to see Brody and the good looking new guy. ' _Ahh don't think that Mina'_ I thought to myself. "Omg look he's coming over to our table."

 _*Bring* *Bring*_

"Thank God. Saved by the bell." I murmured under my breath. "Nan where..." She was talking to the new kid and twirling her hair. She likes him?! Oh I can't wait to tease her. That's what happens. Wits against words. I ran to my locker grabbed my stuff and headed to class. As I walked into my science class I noticed the new guy was in my class. So I sat down immediately next to Nan. "Nan. Nan!" I call "We need to talk about-" The teacher started talking so I gave her _the look_.

"Today class we are going to do a partnered presentation. The pairs are on the board." I scanned through the list looking for my name. _Nan_ , that's who my partner is. Thank goodness it's not the new boy.

"Mina and Nan could you come here please." Never mind that whole thought of just being with Nan. The new kid had just walked away. But I knew what was in store for me.

"Yes?" Nan and I ask with different emotions. Nan with hope and curiosity. Me with annoyance.

"Would you mind if Mateo joined you're group. He told me that you're the only people in this class that he's met so far." Oh did he. I snorted but started coughing to cover it up. I looked over Nan who looked like dreams really do come true.

"I'm-" I started

"Oh, sure. It'd be our pleasure"

"I still-" Nan elbowed me. Hard. I grabbed the arm that had been elbowed. I looked at her in utter disbelief. She really chose a guy over me, her best friend.

"Mina doesn't mind and neither do I. Right Mina?" Nan turned to face me. Her face full of desperation and hope. She looked also a little annoyed that I didn't get the picture. I rolled my eyes and nodded obvious but subtle that I was irritated. There was no way I was going to win this battle.

"We'll go over and talk to him." As soon as I finished what I had to say Nan practically ran over to him and started talking. As I was slowly walking I saw her tuck her hair behind her ear and giggle. Oh man, she had it bad. He looked like a player. It would never work. "Hi." I wave my hand in front them interrupting their conversation. "I'm Mina."

"Oh hi I didn't notice you. I'm Mateo. It's a pleasure to meet you. Your friend her told me about you." He flashed a dazzling, blinding white, teeth. I raised an eyebrow at Nan in question, she shrugged her shoulders in return.

"Oh Mina did you know that Mateo also plays the fiddle. I'm told he's really good at it but I'll have to see for myself." I swore I saw Nan wink at Mateo after she said that.

"Okay...I have an idea for the project." he looked at us for approval I motioned for him to continue. "So my idea was..."

 _*Time Skip to After School*_

"Hi mom" I called to her, "I'm home." I made my way over to the kitchen for some snacks.

"Hey sweetie. How was school today?" She hugged me and kissed my forehead.

"Interesting there a couple more new kids. As well as having to do a project. It was fine until my stupid teacher assigned one of the new kids named Mateo to me and Nan's group. She's non stop flirting with him." I complained. I grab some s'more flavored pop tarts and put them in the toaster. "I've had a rough day..." My voice died. I felt the build up of power that happened every time the Story had and idea, so to speak. "I'm going up to my room...Yeah I'll do that."

What tale did Teague put me in this time. I guess I have to do my homework. I look for things in my textbook about our project but give up since it's friday and I could do it tomorrow. I change into my pjs and slither into bed. I pick up the Grimoire and held it tight against my chest. I let a tear slip before I place the book in it's rightful place.

 _Later that Night_

"La de da" The strange voice came again. The song crept into my brain infecting my dreams.

The dream was strange. I was there and someone else was there. Fuzzy at first like an out of focus camera. The stranger kept coming closer. It was like the nightmare that happened in real life not too long ago. When Jared admitted his feelings. Well almost.

The person came into focus and it became just who I thought. Jared. I ran over to him as he did the same. He picked me up and spun me around. After he'd put me down we hugged. Then we kissed. A kiss of longing and loving.

"I'm glad to see you but how are you here?"

"I'd love to answer but I haven't got much time left. I just needed to see you again." He hugged me again. "Beware the next tale. Please be careful." I pulled away and saw his form flicker from Teague to Jared back to Teague and then Jared.

"I promise."

"I love you Mina. I'm-"

He changed to Teague and stayed as him. I didn't pull away and neither did Teague for a second. He walked away before glancing once more back at me just to smirk. I have no clue why he smirked but he did and I was left in complete confusion.

"I love you too. Jared." I looked at the ground in solitude.

My dream faded and so did my confusion and happiness. The memory of my dream shifted so it seemed that I was losing Jared again. I woke exhausted and feeling sleep deprived. I looked at the clock it read 4:30 am. "I still have time besides I don't have to wake up early for school."

 **Thanks for reading. I'm sorry for the long space between the update. Why do you think Teague smirked? What do you think of the new model Mateo? What about Nan and Mateo?**

 **SO... Today has been interesting (Technically yesterday) my little brother who is 11 yrs old put a fork in the microwave just because he wanted a warmer fork.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: That voice which calls to me and speaks my name**

 **CoffeeKake: Thank you. You'll have to find out when it comes along. I love your ideas and thoughts about the characters. Yes, though it's just a bragging rights thing XD**

 **Life as a Siren: I appreciate that you like it. I'll try and keep it at that length but it will take longer to update. I'm glad you won't get mad at me :). [P.S learn how to spell ;D] I didn't feel like buying anything so I pulled it out of my sleeves.**

 **2,005 words**

 **Thanks for the review, follows, favorites it means a lot that a young person, like myself could receive all this love on just a fan fiction. Now without further ado. I present** ** _The Story_** **[not literally]**

Mina's POV

I was relaxing in my room at around 2 in the afternoon when I heard a noise.

 _*Ring*_

The phone. Who would call here? I thought to myself then I realized I have a boy crazy, hyper active, does weird stuff best friend who happened to be very flirtatious the other day.

 _*Ring*_

Oh right the phone. I should probably get that. I slide out of bed grab a sweat shirt, pull it over my head, then slip on some slippers, and finally make my way down the stairs to the phone.

I picked up the phone and answered with the basic hello.

"Mina. I'm coming over, I have pressing matters to discuss with you!" Shouted a young crazy lady.

"Nan. I was. Planning. On sleeping in today..." I yawned between some of my words trying to make my statement clear.

"Well then you better be ready by the time I pick you up because you just awarded yourself a trip out to the mall." I groaned and started to protest but Nan cut me off. "No buts and no coconuts. We're going."

"Fine." I immediately hang up the phone, not even bothering to see if she has anything else to say.

I climb up the stairs and drag myself to the shower. I wash myself and exit the bathroom to change. I know that I'll be hanging out with the beautiful Nan so I have to look not half bad standing next to her.

I grabbed a crop top, since it's still really warm, with big spread out sprinkles and high waisted shorts both from my favorite store _Selena_. I grabbed a pair of sunglasses with _word_ written on both sides of the frame. I slipped on some _Stevens_. Went down the stairs and asked for some cash from my mom.

"Oh honey you look lovely. Are you going out with Nan?" Oh of course she's judging my looks. I can never compare my self to Nan. I'm glad she got the memo as she held out a few twenties for me.

"Yes, as-a-matter of fact I am, but you really need to stop judging me." I retorted. First grabbed the money my mother was holding out to I walked over to the hallway mirror and put my hair up in a messy and simple bun.

 _*Time skip to when Nan comes*_

"Open the gate, Mina!" Nan shouted into the intercom. "You'd better be ready too!" I walk over and press the button to let her in.

"Mom!" I called, "Nan's here so i gotta go. I'll be back as soon as possible."

"Okay sweetie. Love you." She told me but I was already out the door before I heard her.

As I walk over to Nan's car she rolls down the passenger window and calls out "Ooo, you look cute. Who are you trying to impress." Ugh what a stereotype.

"Myself." I told her.

"Okay geez. I got you a present." She said handing me a box that had _box_ written on it. "It's not entirely a present but think it'd be good for you to know." She started the car and drove out of the driveway.

"Ohhhhkaayyy...What is this for?" I ask. "And why does it have _box_ written on it?"

"Would you stop asking questions and open it already." Nan practically demanded.

I opened the box and looked inside. A fake smile plastered on my face as I took a look at Nan. "What's this?"

"Information papers about seeing Mateo play in the park today." Nan smiled. Just then I realized we weren't headed toward the mall at all. "He gave them to me after you left yesterday after school." I almost face palmed myself in front of Nan.

"And let me guess. We are going to be watching Mateo play his fiddle," I started, "Instead of going to the mall."

"You're half right, Mina." Nan pointed out. "I'm going to drop you off after the show because Mateo invited me to go to the mall to look around and have some ice cream."

"Then why did you have to invite me?"

"I'm kinda nervous." I forgot that Nan doesn't remember her first crush, date, or kiss. All because of me.

"Fine, but don't mention it."

"Yay! I knew I could count on you." This day was officially ruined for me. We pulled into the park, found a parking space, and hoped out. Nan grabbed a blanket and a picnic basket. I helped Nan by holding the blanket while we walked into the park and while we were looking for a place to sit.

We found a cool, shaded, beautiful area under a tree. I set down the blanket and sat down as Nan place the basket of goods right next to me, and sat down as well.

I looked around and saw two people not too far away from us, but we could see their faces. It was interesting one looked like Mateo, and he was holding a fiddle. While the other looked like-I stopped dead cold. Teague.

"Nan whose that over there?" I nudged her to get her attention while asking her. Then pointing.

"That's Mateo silly." I rolled my eyes at her.

"I know that, but whose the dude with him performing with him?"

"I believe his name is Tyler." Of course it was Teague. I'd know those haunting blue eyes anywhere. So why did he use a different name. "He's going to be singing to accompany Mateo. Strange I forgot about him." She shrugged, but I knew the reason.

"I-" I was cut off by Nan shushing me.

"They're starting." I started canceling them out every so often.

"Mina...Mina...Mina!" Nan called to me.

"What?"

"They're playing a song from my favorite play. _The Phantom of the Opera_. Shame Tyler doesn't look like he's going to be singing. He is a really, and I mean really, good singer." They started walking around at one point during one of the songs, and pick up a girl to dance with and once the song was over move to the next.

They made there way over to our picnic area and I gasped. I was dead. I couldn't escape. Mateo started the song _All I Ask of You_. I wasn't surprised when Teague offered his hand. I looked at Nan who was motioning for me to take it. I did then I was pulled up and looking Teague straight in the face. His eyes were more gray than blue. I smiled.

" _No more talk of darkness._ " I almost burst out laughing at how untrue that was but I didn't. I was so surprised that he was singing. " _Forget these wide eyed fears. I'm here nothing can harm you. My words will warm and calm you._ "

He moved on to the next part my heart almost fluttering as he and I danced around the park. " _Let me be your freedom. Let daylight dry your tears._ " He cupped my face with his hand. " _I'm here with you beside you to guard you and to guide you._ " That sounds like a Jared thing.

" _Say you'll love me every waking moment._ " I was shocked that I was singing and good to. I saw Teague wasn't so surprised, but still a little shocked. " _Turn my head with talk of summertime. Say you need me with you now and always. Promise me that all you say is true. That's all I ask of you._ " We danced across the park as if no one was watching. Our eyes were locked on each other as we sang the next verse.

" _Let me be your shelter. Let me be your light._ " That's not something the Dark Prince would say. I thought to myself. " _You're safe no one will find you. Your fears are far behind you._ " I step away from him.

" _All I want is freedom. A world with no more night._ " Then I turn towards him. " _And you always beside me. To hold me and to hide me._ "

" _Then say you'll share with me one love one lifetime. Let me lead you from your solitude._ " I almost want to believe him. His face is full of promise as his gray eyes make my heart leap. " _Say you need me with you here beside you. Anywhere you go let me go to._ " Then he whispers in m ear "Mina _that's all I ask of you._ "

Now we have the whole park watching us as we finish of the song. " _Say you'll share with me one love one lifetime. Say the word and I will follow you._ "

" _Share each day with me, each night, each morning._ " We sing together.

" _Say you love me._ " I sang.

" _You know I do_." Then we finish off our duet with the last line together.

" _That's all I ask of you._ " Our foreheads are touching and I realize he's going to kiss me. He does and I kiss him back. I don't know why but I did. It was short, but it was worth every moment. I felt that I had Jared back. He broke off the kiss and spun me around. Then guided me back to my picnic area.

He winked at me. His eyes changing from gray to the haunting blue again. Then I grabbed some water.

"Whoa, whoa. Mina I didn't know you could sing." I shrugged my shoulders as I finished drinking.

"Neither did I."

"You realize you were the only person he sang for. Plus he kissed you and from the looks of it you kissed back." Nan pointed out. "He has to be someone you know."

"Yes, in-fact he is." I told her not wanting to tell her that he is Jared but she doesn't remember him so, she wouldn't know him at all. Or that he is some crazy person that cursed her family for generations with his magic powers.

"You're not going to explain." I shake my head. "Well it looks like he's coming over to talk to us. Maybe he'll say something about it." I jumped to my feet and start packing the stuff up so we could get going before they got here.

"Hey Nan. Hey Mina." Mateo said almost making me jump again.

"Nan. It's a pleasure to meet you acquaintance. Mateo here won't stop talking about you." Tyler/Teague reached out to shake Nan's hand and Nan accepted with shaking his hand. "I just moved here and was looking around the town, getting used to it, when I bumped into Mateo. I haven't seen him since I was younger, it was before he moved when he was 10."

"It's great to meet you, Tyler, right?" Nan asked and Teague nodded his head. "Mateo said that that was your name but I just wanted to make sure. Are you going to be moving into to our school?" I prayed Nan would stop talking but sadly my luck failed me, like always. "The one Mateo, Mina and I go to?"

"I was thinking about it." He looked at me, while I was slightly shaking my head, and smirked. "I think I just might. Maybe Mina here could show me around. We've known each other from birth practically." I nodded at his words that were half true. He's know me from birth but I haven't know him, at least I hope I didn't.

"Well, why don't we all go to the mall together." Mateo said clearly enjoying my misery as much as Teague.

"I don't think I'm allowed to go." I glared at Nan hoping she would get the memo again that I didn't want to do this but she didn't.

"Nonsense. Your mom won't mind. Mateo and I were going to go and it looks like you and Tyler have some catching up to do." Nan said nudging me. Clearly wanting me to get a boyfriend. "We'll meet you at the mall guys."

"Okay." Mateo said Nan. This is going to be awkward I thought to myself.

 **Thank you so much for reading this especially long chapter that took forever to write. I'm going to be posting some Christmas specials that I started writing a little while back. I was feeling Christmas that day. These will hopefully come out December first. One is HoO/PJO and one is Unfortunate Fairy Tale related. We need to find simpler version to call it.**

 **First off how was the Meague in this chapter? Was it too much all at once? My heart was almost crying and I was so proud of myself. What did you think of Mina's new found ability to be able to sing? How do you think the mall dates will go?**


End file.
